Coast To Coast with Blake & Jones
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Mystery Incorporated decides to go their seprate ways.  Fred & Daphne come back together & admit they both still have a special place in their hearts for mysteries.  They start their very own show, CoastTo Coast.  Read & Review to hear more CHAPTER 4&5UP!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone! I was recently watching one of the BEST Scooby Doo movies ever, Zombie Island :) (One of my very FAVORITES) And got the idea for this here series. :) And just so you know, I'm not a very good writer & my spelling is just awful, so please forgive me. I'm really sorry. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review :)_

_Summary: Mystery Incorporated decides to go their seprate ways. Fred & Daphne come back together & admit they both still have a special place in their hearts for mysteries. They start their very own show, CoastTo Coast. Read & Review to hear more :)_

_CHAPTER ONE: _

"Well another mystery solved." Fred said as the police cars drove off into the night. The four teens & their dog stood there in silnce.

"So..like.." Shaggy started.

"Guys, theres something I've gotta tell you!" Velma said as she slowly got pink in her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"I got accepted into NASA..." Velma admited. Daphne ran & hugged her smaller friend tightly.

"Velma, that's fantastic!" Fred shouted.

"Like yeah!" Shaggy agreed.

"But I can't go.." Velma sighed. Everyone quickly stopped celebrating.

"Why not?" Daphne asked.

"Mystery Incorporated, I can't just leave.." Velma said sadly.

"Oh.." Shaggy said.

"Velma, you can't just pass up a job like this! It's a once it a life time, & it's what you've always dreamed of doing!"Daphne said while her hand placed on her best friends sholder.

"Daphne's right, I'm celebrating my 21th birthday this year, we've gotta get jobs." Fred said.

"Well like I didn't wanna tell you guys but, I was offered a job...to start my own cafe." Shaggy admited.

"Shaggy! That's amazing! You can't pass that up!" Fred said.

"Like I didn't exactly want to Fred but, Mystery Incorporated.."Shaggy said.

"Shaggy, Velma, these are life time chances, you can't pass all this up!" Fred said.

"But what about Mystery Incorporated!" Shaggy & Velma questioned at once. Fred sighed.

"Gang, I never wanted to bring it up but, I think it's time we go our own ways.." Fred said.

"Freddie..." Daphne started.

"I'm sorry. I think it's best. I didn't want you all to know but, I'm going travling soon, to start writing my new book." Fred said.

"Then I guess this is good bye..?" Velma said. They all held tears back.

"Like..yeah I guess.." Shaggy said.

"It's been the best time in my life solving mysteries with you guys, I wish you all the best." Fred said. They hugged good bye then got into their seprate cars & drove away. Daphne & Fred were the only two left.

"Daph..are you okay?" Fred asked, she turned around & looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled by the moonlight.

"Yeah I'm fine..." She lied, heartbroken inside, knowing that she'd probably never see the gang ever again.

"Are you sure?" Fred questioned again, knowing she was hurt.

"Good luck with your book thingy Fred." She said, walking away from him. Fred stood as he watched her walk away & leave him. He felt awful about the gang seperating but, it was all he could do.

_Six Months Later..._

Six months later, Fred had been travling around the country, trying his hardest to stay focused on his book. It was hard picking up newspapers & reading all the crimes & mysteries that needed to be solven. He tried to get the gang & mysteries out of his head & move on. Something felt wrong, he felt like he was missing apart of himself. One day he was flipping through a newspaper from Crystal Cove Ohio. He saw a photo of a very fimilar face, the smile was no other than Daphne Blakes.

"Oh wow, she got a reporting job!" Fred said. He was happy to see she'd finally found a job. He read address then had to go visit her. He got out when arrived at the address.

"Hi, is there a Miss Blake here?" He asked a worker.

"Uh, yeah, she just got done with some work, she's heading out on a coffee break. "

"Thanks!" Fred said then he caught a glimps of a stunning red-head walking out of a room, her ocean blue eyes, & plum pink lips, she was dressed a light pink dress, with a white sweater with cut sleeves down to the elbows.

"Daphne!" Fred said.

"Yes?" She asked before she looked up from her papers to see who it was, gasped.

"Freddie!" She said excited. Fred hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked happily.

"I saw you in the newspaper & had to come see you!" He said.

"I've missed you SO much Fred!" Daphne said.

"I've missed you, & the gang! " Fred said.

"Freddie, there's something I've gotta tell you! I wanted to the night I last saw you but..I just couldn't." Daphne said, Fred smiled hoping it was what he wanted to say too.

"It's okay Daph, I feel the same way!" Fred said.

"Really! You wanna still solve mysteries too!" Daphne asked excited.

"YEAH..Wait what?" Fred said, it wasn't what was hoping for but, he still wanted to solve mysteries too.

"I got into reporting & my father bought me a show of my own! I'm looking for a camera-man..." She hinted.

"Hey, I've done some bussiness with camera's before! I could do that." Fred suggested.

"You would!" Daphne said happily.

"Theres no other job I'd rather do Daph!"

"Thanks Fred, boy have I missed you!" Daphne said.

"I've missed you too Daph, let's go get some lunch!" He said.

_A/N: Okay that's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't longer! :( I was in a hurry, sorry. If I get at least, four reviews I will put up the next chapter :D Thanks SO MUCH!_

_REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey Everyone, sorry it's taken me SO long to get this chapter up. I've been crazy busy lately. I hope you like the chapter! Please R&R :)_

_CHAPTER TWO_

They went out for lunch, like they had planned. It was the same little spot as when Mystery Incorporated broke up, right out side the Malt Shop.

"Man, I haven't been here since..." Fred said with out thinking, looking over to Daphne to see the sad face.

"Since I made a big mistake..." Fred mumbled.

"What?" Daphne asked, not understanding his mumble.

"Nothing." He said then faked a smile & then she did the same. Fred was feeling his "crazy" emotions that day, seeing Daphne again & then thinking about the gangs break up. He wished he would've been honest from the start on that night, & told Daphne how he felt, like he'd planned before they all went their seprate ways.

"Lunch is on me." Fred said, sliding a chair out from the table for Daphne to sit.

"Well thanks Fred!" Daphne said happily as she took her seat.

"So Daph, the show? When do you wanna get started with it & what exactly do we do?" Fred questioned, being his cluess self, Daphne smiled.

"I'm so happy you wanted to help! If anyones a good camera man, it's you! And I'm not exactly sure about the air date yet but here's the deal, we go around the country finding the worlds most scariest ghosts! Sounds like fun, right?" Daphne said batting her eyelashes.

"And you planned on doing this all on your own before I came?" Fred asked, knowing his pretty red-head friend wouldn'y last a minute alone in a haunted house.

"Well...yeah." She said plain. Making it sound so simple while Fred was almost knocked out of his seat at the thought.

"Good thing I showed up, those monsters would've grabbed you in a heartbeat." Fred said. Daphne made a face, she didn't like Fred thinking she was a helpless little girl who couldn't fight for herself.

"I would've done just fine Mr. Strong." She snapped.

"Oh really? Who was gonna save you when you got caught in a net?" Fred asked. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"No one but, myself cause I can handle my self, thank you." She said. Fred could tell she was over angry with him. He was just worried about her & never meant to say it like he did. He would never admit his real feelings though.

"Yeah well, still...I'm glad I'm here." He said while fixing his orange ascot back into place.

"Fred Jones, your no different than when we split up that night! All you care about it you & looking good!" Daphne said before crossing her arms & making her pout face.

"That's not true! If I'm correct your little miss mirrior hog." Fred said, soon regretting it.

"Me? Oh goodness let's not forget how many times we went the wrong way in the van because you were always looking at yourself in the mirrior!" Daphne rudely remined him.

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with my weight!" Fred said. Daphne's mouth formed into an O shape as her eyes had tears forming in them.

"So now, I'm fat! Geez Freddie, when you came back I really thought you'd changed but your still the same jerk you've always been!" She said leaving the table & running to her car. Fred slammed his head on the table.

"Why are you so stupid Fred?" He asked himself before getting up from the table & going out to his car.

Fred went back to Daphne's office where he found her working, with her tear stained face. Fred knew he'd really hurt her bad. He knocked on the half open door.

"Who is it?" She questioned while hiding her face in piles of paper.

"The jerk." Fred said, only being honest. Daphne turned her chair to the wall where she couldn't see his face.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Fine." Daphne said.

"I brought you something..." Fred said walking over to the chair.

"What? More mean words to hurt me with?" She asked, clearly in pain.

"No, hot cocoa, someones favorite...or it was six months ago when I use to bring it to them." Fred hinted. Daphne turned her chair around so that she could see his face.

"Daph, look I'm really sorry about ealier, I didn't mean a word I said, honest. I think your a great person & beautiful! And I understand if you never want to talk to me again but, I'd be honored to tape such a pretty face." Fred said. Daphne could tell by the tone of his voice he was truly sorry. His kind words made her feel all better inside.

"Awh Freddie, I forgive you!" She said running into his strong opened arms to hug him.

"Please will you forgive me? Your brave strong & not selfish at all, your a caring guy that any girl would be lucky to have as their camera man!" She bursted out in tears.

"Theres nothing to forgive." Fred said softly. He loved her being in his arms, it felt like it was meant to be. He wished he'd stop being such a chicken & just tell her how he felt. But if she didn't feel the same way their entire life times worth of friendship might be ruined.

"Hey you've had a rough day, why don't I make it up to you by having dinner at my apartment?" Fred suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll finish up here & meet you there at..?"

"Six, is that good?"

"Yes, sure. See you then." She said letting go of him as he walked away.

"Oh & Fred..." Daphne started. Fred turned around, hoping she was going to admit feelings to him.

"Thanks for the hot cocoa, it's still my favorite." She said. His smile semi faded.

"No problem." He said before leaving the building again.

_TBC_

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, the real deal well happen soon enough. Let me know what you think :) REVEIW PLEASE :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Fred sat up things nice & neat at his apartment, not that things were ever dirty or out of place, Fred always kept his things right where they belonged. He orderd take-out from a local reasurant. He sat the table then lit some candles, almost making it look like..romance dinner rather than just a friend coming over for dinner. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. He tripped himself, breaking his neck trying to get to the door.

"Hey Freddie, you okay..I heard a..." Daphne said before being cut off by Fred.

"What?..Yeah. I'm good." He assured her, hiding the fall.

"Oh...okay." Daphne said, seeing his hair out of place with him leaning on the door side trying to look cool. Daphne giggled.

"Please, come in." Fred said, moving out of the door way fixing his hair.

"Nice little place Freddie." Daphne complimented. She wasn't suprised at how neat it all looked, Fred was a clean-cut boy all his life. It was great, she thought.

"Thanks, I try. Let's eat dinner." Fred said, Daphne saw the candles lit & the fancy take-out meal placed perfectly on the small table for two.

"Oh. Wow, Fred...you didn't have to do all this for me." She said, thinking it was sweet of him to do it.

"I wanted to, for you. I'm really sorry about earlier." He said. Daphne smiled.

"What about earlier?" She winked, wanting his to forget all about it.

"Uhhh..." It took a minute to click in Fred's head, he was too busy thinking about how she made him feel, it was the strangiest feeling he'd ever had. She put life into him.

"Looks great!" She said taking her seat & smelling the food.

"Thanks, I thought you might like something like this." He said. There was total silence half into the dinner, only the sounds of the forks hitting the glass plates. Suddenly Daphne started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked, feeling akward just sitting there watching her cough. Daphne nodded her head & kept coughing. Then Fred relized, it was a chock cough, not a comman cold cough. Fred leaped from his seat. He patted her back, like he was taught to in cub scouts when he was a boy. Daphne still coughing harder & harder. The back trick wasn't working, Fred gave her glass of water. Daphne coughed once again the breathed heavily.

"Daphne are you alright?" Fred asked her, as she was in his arms, she looked up into his eyes. She saw the care, she could feel his strong arms wrapped holding her. She felt so safe.

"Yeah, thanks." She said. She woke up & thought of how emabrassing it was.

"Thank goodness, that was too close." He said sitting her up.

"Thanks Freddie, you saved me." She said sweetly.

"Nah, I'm sure you would've found some way not to choke to death." Fred said remembering her saying that she didn't need him to save her any. Daphne faked laughed.

"So I guess we could start planning our first air show." Daphne said taking a seat on his sofa.

"Yeah, I'll clean the dishes later." He said taking the seat next to her. Daphne pulled open her laptop.

"I was thinking we should go by the spooky old mansion we use to dare each other to go in." Daphne suggested. Fred gave her the "are you crazy?" Look.

"Daph, none of use ever went up there after the murder of the old man Mr. Peterson." Fred reminded her.

"What? Freddie afriad of a little mystery?" Daphne taunted, knowing he wouldn't back down.

"I'm not afraid Daphne. I'm willing to take the chance...no ones ever went in there!" Fred said. Daphne gave him a look.

"Maybe I chose the wrong man for this job..." Daphne said. Fred gave her an angry look.

"Okay, alright if you really think this is what we should do..I'm with you." Fred finally gave in. Daphne smiled then hugged him.

"Oh thank you Freddie, the ratings will be huge!" Daphne said with excitment.

"No sweat." Fred said.

"Let's start recording tomorrow!" Daphne said, the big smile shining brightly on her face.

"Tomorrow is good for me!" He agreed.

"I'd better be going Fred. Don't forget to come pick me up around nine a.m. I'll be ready to shoot!" Daphne said, grabbing her coat that had been rested on a chair. Fred followed behinde her, nodding his head.

"I'll be there, hey..this was really nice..besides you almost dieing..it was great catching up." Fred said, being his blond self. Daphne giggled.

"It was, really nice. Except for the dieing part.. I'm glad we're doing this Fred, theres no one else I'd rather work with." She said, slipping her coat on giving him a smile then waving goodbye.

"See ya Daph." He said. He couldn't get over the feelings that were going through his head, how did one girl, make the Fred Jones, feel this way? Fred went & finished his dishes then crashed into his bed, tired but happy. There was no fights between him & Daphne, they were friends. He curled up under the sheets, he turned over to the side, to view his nightstand. He saw the photo of Daphne, he picked it up & sighed.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" He said to the picture, her beautiful smile, that rarely faded into a frown. He placed the photo back on the nightstand. Then feel fast asleep.

**Hope you liked the chapter! CHAPTER FOUR will be SO exciting, I'm writing it now! I cannot wait for you all to see the mystery parts I have instore for you all. I'd like to get atleast four reviews to put up the next chapter within the next 24 hours. If not, it'll be whenever I can lol**

**Any word on SDMI season 2 yet? Just wondering...THE WAIT IS KILLING ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The best chapter YET of the whole story I think, the haunting begins, but that's all I'll say. I must read the rest..lol R&R ( I uploaded this for two very awesome people who reviewed)**

**Chapter Four:**

Fred flipped out of his bed, slammed off the loud, annoying alarm.

"Gosh, time to get up already?" He said to himself, then remembered who he was going to spend the day with. He chose his outfit, white t-shirt, no colur, he placed his ascot on perfectly, then combed his lush blond hair. He smiled in the mirror. He had his blue jeans on also, he grabbed a banana on his way out & picked up his camera & the things that went with it. He hopped into the "Coast-to-Coast" van & drove to Daphne's house. He drove to the address she had given him, he saw a small little house, neat & tidy on the outside, flowers planted & bird baths & a fancy outdoor eating table, for two. Suddenly he saw the door open just as he got out of the van. She had a light purple dress on, it went below her knees. She had her leggings on under the dress, & a pink scarf went around her neck, with the light purple hair band in her curled hair.

"Good morning Freddie!" She greeted quickly throwing her bags into the back of the van & jumping into the passnger seat.

"Morning!" He said.

"I brought you a cup of coffee." Daphne said, placing it into the cup holder.

"Thanks, I forgot about a drink for breakfast..." Fred reminded himself.

"That's not good for you! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Daphne said, in a caring way. Fred chuckled.

"Ha, thanks for the reminder mother!" He teased, Daphne made a face.

"Jerk." She said playfully.

"So this house is about half an hour away from here right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I think so..It's near the old house my family & I first moved into when we came to Crystal Cove." Daphne said, holding a map, scanning it for the way.

"Oh yeah, I remember that place..." Fred said having a flashback to that day.

_**FLASHBACK,**_

"Fred, I'm not sure we should go down the street this far, mom said to stick around..." the little five year old Velma reminded her older blond boy friend.

"Velma, just chill. I know where we're going." Six year old Fred said, leading the little group down the street.

"Like, me & scooby don't feel so good about this.." Tall, but little, seven year old Shaggy said holding his new puppy tightly.

"Aha! Here we are, the "spooky" old mansion! I heard my dad talk about this place, he said it was..haunted." Fred said. Making Shaggy & Scooby shake.

"And what else did Mr. Mayor say?" Velma asked, being a smarty pants to her friend.

"That I should stay away & not meddle or ruin it.." Fred said, as if he was proud of it. Velma rolled her eyes & shook her head.

"C'mon let's try to get inside.." Fred said crawling under the big gate. Then the large creepy front door crept open.

"WHO'S IN MY YARD!" A old mans voice shouted. The little blond raced out of the gate & ran down the street with his friends.

Out of breath they ran into a huge, front yard that had their gate open, a moving truck had just pulled out of their driveway. They ran right into a tall, blond man in his twenties dressed in a purple suite.

"Barty! Oh heavens who are these children!" The mans red-head wife shouted walking over to the scence & helping her husband up.

"Nan, I'm not sure who's they are!" Barty Blake shouted dusting himself off.

"Fredrick Herman Jones jr.!" A voice, non other than Mayor Jones shouted to Fred in the driveway.

"I just got a call from Mister Peterson, telling me a little blond was trying to sneek into his mansion!"

"Look dad, I can explain.." Fred started.

"WEll, could someone please explain to us!" Nan Blake shouted in angry & confusion.

"Hi I'm Mayor Jones & this is my son Fredrick, sorry about him crashing into you all. He's more than a hand full sometimes." Mayor Jones said patting his troubled little son on his head.

"I'm Barty & this is my wife Nan, we're the Blakes, we just moved here." Barty said.

"Do you have any kids!" Fred shouted. Mayor Jones covered his mouth.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do. 5 daughters." Barty said.

"Wow, big family!" Mayor said, holding his son in one place.

"Yeah, our youngest is the only one home at the momet, she just celebrated her 6th birthday." Barty said.

"Daphne! Come out here darling!" Nan called, the little red-head pulled open the large front door.

"Yes mommy?" Daphne answered. Fred caught his eye on the little red-head beauty with blue eyes. He started getting feelings inside him that he'd never had before.

"Come meet the Jones & their little friends." Nan said. Daphne smiled brightly, same smile she now still has.

"Hello, I'm Daphne!" She greeted cheerfully to the blond.

"H-hi, I'm Fred Jones." He said. Shaggy & Velma laughed at their friend, clearly Fred had a "crush" on little Daphne.

"It's nice to meet you Freddie." Daphne said. Fred's smile grew bigger.

"Freddie?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, sorry, I think Freddie is a cute name." Daphne said walking over to the other kids.

"I'm Shaggy & like, this is my puppy Scooby Doo." Shaggy said. Daphne giggled as the puppy licked her face.

"I love puppies!" Daphne giggled, Fred loved the way she seemed to love everything & was so happy hearted, not like other girls.

"And I'm Velma Dinkley." Velma said shaking the girls hand.

"Oh Velma, it's great to finally meet a girl! We can become best friends!" Daphne said. Velma smiled.

"It's nice to have a girl around here, being stuck with these to guys can make a girl go insane." Velma said, Daphne laughed."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Look we're here!" Daphne said cheerfully, pointing to the house. Fred looked at the gate, the same gate he once tried to climb under, once being the fearless kid he was. It had been so many years since then & stil he'd never gone in that gate or ever told Daphne how he felt about her.

"Alright how do you plan on getting in there Daph?" Fred asked, wondering if her idea would be any better than his was years ago.

"Hmm, good question Mr. Smooth. But, I thought you were the leader.." She said.

"Ha ha, oh now I'm the leader, when the problems need solven?" Fred asked, jokingly.

"No, when I need a plan." Daphne said.

"Right." Fred said smiling at her.

"How about we use a rope to climb up to the top & then jump over!" Daphne suggested.

"Not a bad plan, for a Dangerprone." Fred said winking.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, now help me up." She demanded.

"I don't think so, in this case it's men first." Fred said climbing up the rope. Daphne placed her hands on her hips.

"Whatever..." She said, getting angry with the blond know it all. She watched him climb up the rope then looked over to the door & saw a glimps of a green face with glowing red eyes. She backed up & gasped.

"Daphne, are you.."

"What? Yeah everythings fine..." She said, thinking it must have been in her head.

"What happened?" Fred asked after sliding down the rope on the other side of the gate.

"I thought I saw something.." She said, leaving it at that & not going into detail.

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure, it must have been in my head, silly me." She said.

"Be careful, it could've been real. Stranger things have happened." Fred reminded her.

"Okay." She said starting to climb the rope. She hopped across to the other side & slid down, Fred grabbed her around her waist.

"Watch it Daph, you almost landed on that trap." Fred said pointing to a sharp claw type trap.

"Jeepers!" Daphne screamed seeing the teeth of the trap.

"We'll definatly have to watch our backs here. I can feel it." Fred said.

"What made you think that? When you saw the giant killer trap?" Daphne said, smartly. Fred made a face.

"C'mon let's start rolling." Fred said getting out the camera.

"Hello, I'm Daphne Blake! Welcome to the Coast to Coast with Blake & Jones show! Fred Jones is my one man crew & producer of my show! We'll be taking turns recording our spooky adventures, finding America's scariest places! Today we're at an old house of the murder case of old man Mister Peterson. No ones dared to ever go near this place since he died, they say his spirt still haunts his mansion every day & night! Fred & I will prove that. " Daphne said.

"And cut! That was great! I think we're gonna be good at this Daph!" Fred said putting the camera back into it's case.

"Thanks Freddie, I do too!" She said brushing her hair then slipping the brush into their bag.

"Well, let's find a way inside." Fred said as they both looked up at the old mansion, with crows flying above & screaming, sounds & scary noises from the inside & branches making sounds as the wind blew.

"Right, let's try the door!" Daphne said getting ready to put her hand on the door before Fred grabbed it and pulled it away.

"No Daph! Don't touch the door, it could be a trap.." He warned her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"The day I met you me & the others had went here, well...I brought them here & I tried climbing under the gate when he opened the door & screamed at me." Fred said.

"Who?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I thought it was Mr. Peterson, & so did my.."Dad" at the time, but, it turns out he had been dead for months!" Fred said feeling the chill up his spine.

"Creepy!" Daphne said shivering.

"Exactly." Fred said.

"Oh, no! It's starting to rain!" Daphne cried as the rain started to pour. Then a loud clap of thunder roared.

"More like, storm!" Fred said.

"We've gotta get inside before our camera get ruined..& my hair!" Daphne shouted. Fred kicked the door open with his foot then the two walked in slowly, scanning every little inch.

"Looks s-safe.." Daphne said. Then the door slammed behinde them, Daphne grabbed onto Fred & hid behinde him.

"I don't think so Daph!" Fred cried.

"Jeepers, get the camera out Freddie." Daphne said, Fred could feel her shivering.

"Right! & action!" Fred said, clicking the button, Daphne got in front of the camera, as bad as she wanted to hide behinde Fred.

"Here we are in the old mansion of Mister Petereson's, the door has just slammed on it's own, as crazy as it sounds. It might have been the high wind though, because it's currently storming outside here in Crystal Cove." Daphne said walking around the old mansion. Fred followed her every move with the camera.

"And, Jeepers! Somethings got me!" Daphne cried, Fred showed the camera to her ankle which was being held by a green ghost looking hand. from the floor. Daphne screamed in fear. Fred placed the camera on the stand & went to help Daphne.

"Oh my gosh, it's real!" Daphne screamed. Fred tried crushing the hand.

"It's got you good Daph, hold on, I'll get it off." He assured her. Trying to comfort her.

"Get off of me creep!" Daphne shouted. Fred streetched the fingers of the hand apart & it freed Daphne's leg. Daphne flew into the wall. As the hand vanished.

"Are you alright!" Fred asked helping her up.

"I think so.." Daphne said shaking her hurt head. "What was that Freddie!" Daphne asked shivering hard.

"I-I'm not sure, I got it on tape though." He said cutting the camera off.

"I think we should take a break & come back later.." Daphne suggested as Fred nodded in agreement. Daphne tunred the door knob one way to the other.

"Oh no, this is not good.." Daphne sighed, trying to get it open. Fred went over & tried too.

"Gosh, it won't budge!" Fred said. "We're trapped!" He said, in a sigh, giving up on the door opening. A gentle, scary breeze came from the upstairs of the mansion, Daphne & Fred looked behinde to see what it was. "F-freddie..." Daphne whimpered, holding him tightly by his arm.

"I don't know Daph...I don't know." He said, scared to death by the sounds they could hear in all the other rooms.

**TBC**

**Ohhhh creepsville! :P Hope your enjoying the story. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Daphne & Fred heard every single noise that crept through the old creepy house. "Daph, stay behinde me, & let's walk in some rooms." Fred said cutting on his flash light & ready to lead the way. Daphne grabbed Fred's shoulder.

"I don't think so...you've got the camera, & I'm the reporter, you can't lead if you've got the camera..." Daphne said, with a grin, knowing it bothered him not to lead the way.

"Daph..." Fred started, upset, then remembered the fight they'd gotten in about her not being able to handle herself.

"What, Fred?" She said, in a smart tone, flipping hair.

"Good idea, just be careful.." He warned. Daphne smiled.

"Thanks Freddie." She said suprised. Leading the way walking graceful as she could, Fred followed right behinde his redhead friend.

"See anything?" Fred asked whispered.

"No, not yet anyways." Daphne said back, creeping through the old haunted mansion, Fred was turning his head everyway, left then right, right then left. Front & back. Not wanting to take any chances, there was a cold breeze that crept through the mansion, sending chills up both their spines. Daphne stepped on a lose board & fell right through the floor, Fred quickly grabbed her arm.

"Freddie, help!" She screamed, frightend by what just happened so sudden.

"Don't worry Daph, I got you!" He said pulling her up gently from the hole she'd been trapped in.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked as the two sat on the dusty old floor. Daphne leaned in pain lifting her arm from the leg she was holding. Fred saw the bloody hand which had been placed on her ankle.

"I'm fine.." She whimpered.

"Not true. Daph, your bleeding. Just stay calm & relax, I'll get you out of here." Fred said comforting his friend that was close to fainting, it was normal for Daphne to faint when she bled, she always got weak seeing blood.

Fred scooped his redhead friend up in his arms, the walk back through the mansion, comforting her all they way through, suddenly they heard a voice. It was coming from upstairs. Daphne looked at Fred, who had stopped running.

"What's that?" She asked, alert to the noise.

"It's nothing Daph." Fred said trying his hardest to ignore the the voice he heard. Daphne had her arms wrapped around his neck, she loved the feel this, his comfort was like no others.

"Freddie, we can't just leave, we've gotta get this on tape, this could be big!" She said. Fred blikned, he thought she was crazy. Just a minute ago she could barely breathe & was getting ready to go out cold.

"Daph, your hurt, your safety comes first! Not some crazy voice spooking us!" Fred shouted out of breath. She looked up into his big blue worried eyes.

"Freddie...please?" She asked softly. How could he say no to that beautiful face? Those eyes teary & bright ocean blue. He hugged her tightly. Daphne smiled. Fred rested her gently on the floor up againest a wall. Daphne gipped tightly on his neck.

"Freddie what are you doing!" Daphne cried. Fred looked into her eyes, still teary.

"I'm going to get us a good shot of this ghost for you. Then we're outta here!" He said placing her arms in her lap gently then picking up the camera & running up the stairs.

"Freddie, no!" She shouted reaching out for him to come back. Fred jogged up the steps looking into a room, flowing the voice. Daphne sat alone,scary sounds & wind chills gently blowing through her hair, making her shiver. She put on her serious face then ripped her sweater off and wrapped it around the sore bleeding ankle. She lifted her arms onto the stair case & pulled up, she gripped tightly on the stair rail then fast as she could ran up the stair, each step, never ending pain. She was ready to just give up & take the fall down the never ending staircase. She finally reached the top to see Fred wrestling with a tall scary monster, with a face exactly like she'd seen in the window.

"Freddie!" She cried, rushing over to help, limping she leaped as well as she was able to onto the monster. Fred had set the camera up on it's stand. It was catching ever bit of action. The monster slammed Daphne into wall, she was in betweent the monster & the hard wooden wall, with pain in every area of her body.

Fred jumped up, he'd almost been killed by the monster who had, had his neck. He rushed over to Daphne & punched the monster to the ground. Daphne landed in Fred's arms as he fell to the ground after catching her.

"You little pain! HOW DARE YOU! You'll never find it! Never!" The monster shouted, twisting into thin air, vanished with a blink of an eye.

"Find what..." Fred said under his breath.

"Look Freddie,he dropped something!" Daphne said pointing to a paper, old & partly ripped. Fred reached over & picked it up.

"It's a map!" Fred said. Daphne & him scanned the map. Then Fred felt her cold sweaterless arms.

"Daphne why'd you follow me?" Fred asked as she held the map, sitting in his lap.

"Cause I heard you & you sounded in trouble..." Daphne mumbled. Fred scooped her up, she loved the comfort safe feeling his strong arms gave her.

"Let's get you some help right away." He said, he quickly knocked down the door, kicked it with his foot then ran out. The gate was oddly wide open, just inviting them to walk out. Fred thought it was either a clue or a trap. With no time to waste he ran right through & place Daphne in the passenger seat.

He rushed her to the ER. They took her back. Fred paced back & forth.

"First time father?" A man asked from behinde Fred who'd been watching him pace.

"What?...Gosh no Sir, it's my friend, she hurt her ankle & I'm just...worried?" Fred said falling back into a chair.

"Just a friend & all that fuss?" The man asked laughing at the blond man.

"Well...yeahhh." Fred said sighing. The older man took a seat closer to Fred.

"She's more to you then just that, isn't she?" The man asked. Fred didn't know he was so obvious. Did people he didn't even know, know him like this?

"No we're just friends...okay maybe..a little...But, I don't want to ruin our friendship.." Fred admitted to the older man.

"I was once in your spot, just tell her, you'll be happy you did & I can promise you, you'll never regert it." He said getting up & leaving Fred alone in the ever so boring waiting room.

Shortly after Daphne came wheeled out in a wheel-chair, Fred ran to her.

"She'll need to stay off the foot for a while then she's good to go, close call though. It's a good thing you came." The doctor said leaving.

"You can stay at my place until your better, I've got an extra bedroom." Fred said

"Thank you Freddie." She said smiling brightly at her handsom best friend

_**PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


End file.
